A New Team! (TNR)
"A New Team!" is the 1st episode of the first season in ''The New Rebels, ''and the 1st overall episode of the series. Synopsis Steven decides to start a team of his own. Plot Steven gasped, smiling. “So here...are the four gems I need to make the team out of,” He thought, embarrased. Steven popped the cyan one first, nodding to himself. The gem glowed, as Steven summoned his shield, getting ready. A medium sized cyan skinned gem reformed, looking at Steven. She had neither a star nor a diamond on her suit. She backed up, scared. “Who are you?! Don’t hurt me!” “I am Steven!” The short hybrid said very cheerfully. He hoped to gain the trust of this gem, aiming for her to be the first new gem on his team. “I am…” The other gem hesitated, scared. She started to cry, as Steven looked scared. “Don’t cry! I don’t plan to hurt you! All I want to know is your name!” The Cyan gem nodded, and answered. “Galatea…” “Ooh, I never heard of a gem or name like that before!” Steven said, excited. “Yeah...because there isn’t very much of us Galateas….So what did you want me for?” “To make another rebel team, here in Rhodetticut!” “Rebel…?! It can’t be...I thought the rebels were shattered in the war...” “No! There is still some of us left, like Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, Peridot!” Steven said, very confidently. “I can’t believe this….!” Galatea puffed her fists, shocked but also angry. “Don’t be! Just stay here!” Steven said, as Galatea nodded. Steven touched the other gem displaying a asterism effect and the brown gem, as a purplish black skinned gem reformed first, growling. The short gem tried to hit the peach skinned hybrid, annoyed. The brown gem wouldn’t glow. “IS THIS…..EARTH?!” The green gem would ask, as Steven nodded, as he just walked back. Just as the brown gem would be about to hit the ground, it would glow and reform. The gem would have green skin, looking at Steven, before sitting down, ashamed of herself. “Can we stop fighting, purple gem?! Can’t we just talk?” The purple gem sighed and nodded. “What...do you have to say…?” “I want all four of us...to form a team of rebels! We can decide the name later!” Galatea just got up, grabbing Steven’s hand and nodding. Galatea looked at the purple gem and the brown gem, waiting for an answer. “You two?” The green gem nodded, as the purple gem hesitated, but nodded. “How long will this be?” The purple gem asked, then looked up, grabbing a black, diamond shaped gem, and unbubbling it. A raven would form and perch on her right shoulder. “Just as long as we need one! Maybe forever…!” The purple gem just looked at the bird, then nodded, and hugged Steven. Features Characters * Galatea * Galatea * Unnamed purple gem * Unnamed brown gem * Unnamed raven Objects * TBA Locations * TBA Trivia * TBA. Category:Rose's Bubble Category:Rose's Bubble Episodes Category:Grace's Content Category:A to Z Category:Episodes Category:The New Rebels Category:The New Rebels Episodes